


Dammit, Kallo!

by katling



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, a little bit of groping, but adorable, cora is highly amused, kallo is going to get an exasperated glare, kissing and canoodling, kissus interruptus, liam is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Kallo has the absolute worst timing, Sara decides to play hooky because really... a half-naked Liam trumps Kallo anytime and Cora is highly amused.





	Dammit, Kallo!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little continuation of that first romance scene between Sara and Liam. Dialogue implies that there was more than just a little snogging going on but this idea amused me way too much so I made a little change.

Sara wasn’t sure how long she and Liam had been kissing. Certainly long enough for her to have mapped every inch of his back with her hands and to have started on his chest. Long enough for him to have gathered enough brain cells to work his hands under her shirt, one worming underneath to brace both of them while he used the other to stroke her skin, getting tantalisingly closer to her breast with each touch. Long enough for her to feel drunk and dizzy and so very happy.

“Pathfinder to the bridge. Pathfinder to the bridge.”

Kallo’s strident, nasal voice jolted them apart, though given their current position, tangled together on Liam’s couch, they didn’t go far. Liam looked as dazed as she felt and she let herself wallow in the sense of happiness and relief that she affected him as much as he affected her.

“You know,” she said with a sigh. “I like Kallo but just… not right now.”

Liam’s smile was sheepish ad happy and shy but Sara was quick to note that he hadn’t actually moved just yet and nor was he making any attempt to do so. But then, neither was she and it seemed he was willing to follow her lead in this – whether or not she really wanted to stop and return to reality – as much as he did in other things.

“Yeah, his timing kinda sucks,” Liam said.

“I should, uh… go,” Sara said, her eyes drifting back to look at his lips. “See what he wants.”

Liam nodded and licked his lips. “Yeah.”

Neither of them moved then Sara, instead of untangling herself and getting up, leaned in and kissed Liam again. He made a noise in the back of his throat and threaded his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss. They were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the door hiss open and it was only when Cora cleared her throat that they realised they weren’t alone.

Sara pulled away with a gasp and stared at Cora with wide eyes. “Um…”

Liam was very still where he was lying on top of her then he dropped his head down to rest his forehead on her shoulder. “Oh, man…”

Cora, on the other hand, looked like she was desperately trying to control her amusement. She was mostly succeeding but it still laced her words when she spoke.

“Kallo said to tell you we’re approaching Voeld. I’ll let him know you’ll be on the bridge… soon.”

The door hissed closed behind her, though not fast enough to muffle her laughter. Sara groaned and covered her eyes with one hand.

“Twenty credits says everyone know in less than ten minutes,” she said ruefully.

Liam raised his head, an odd look on his face. “Does it matter?”

Sara knew what he was actually asking and his caressed his cheek. “No but the teasing is going to be endless. And epic.”

He groaned and chuckled. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it? Ah, screw it. This is worth the teasing.”

“Yes, it is,” Sara said, knowing she was blushing a little and cursing herself for it, something that stopped abruptly when she saw the way it made Liam smile. She gave him a gentle nudge. “Now, move. Before Kallo sends Drack in here to drag me up to the bridge.”

Liam shifted and sat up, his smile turning very wry. “Drack would do that too.”

“Yes, he would.” 

Sara stood up and straightened her shirt. She ran a hand through her hair and hoped she didn’t look too much like she’d just been… well, doing what she’d been doing – snogging the man she really liked. She looked down at Liam, who was still sitting there without his shirt… and that was really very tempting and he had to stop doing that. Except she’d kill him if he did.

“So… see you soon.”

Liam grinned. “You know it.”

Sara headed for the door then stopped and whirled around. She darted back over and pulled him into one last deep kiss.

“Okay, bye,” she said, sounding a little breathless, then she hurried out the door.


End file.
